You, Your Voice
by LitBlueEyed
Summary: "Your voice is undemanding and pure, giving me a choice. Your visage—oh how you hush your emotion to its sleep—presents itself nobly before me. The wind's breath—so gentle it is—lightly carries your hair to eclipse your soft cheek, your eyes to shine through the threading of gold. Undemanding, they are." Link's stream of thoughts concluding Skyward Sword.


You, Your Voice

You.

Your voice.

Your voice is kind by the liberation of expectation. You ask not to assure yourself of my loyalty, my unspoken oath to stay by your side. You do not ask to set a trap of guilt that would bend me to your will although you _do_ have that power and abuse it occasionally. Hmm, Hmm. I watch you intently, a habit I had adopted long ago.

"_And what about you, Link? What will you do now?"_

For your voice—oh your voice—is undemanding and pure, giving me a choice. Your visage—oh how you hush your emotions to its sleep—presents itself nobly before me. The wind's breath—so gentle it is—lightly carries your hair to eclipse your soft cheek, your eyes to shine through the threading of gold. Undemanding, they are too.

I-I do not speak much, you know this well. I would like to think that my emotion, the sadness I have felt, the grieving I have endured, the times of peace I have enjoyed, the moments of pure relief and joy and the laughter that follows—oh, even in silence, the language only the patient, perceptive, and caring can understand—my emotion overflows from within, becoming my words that I do not need to speak. You-You, reading my emotions like a book, can feel what I feel—you always have been able to. My thoughts are yours, it seems. Your love for the strangest things extends from your mind and into mind, I to share. In our relationship, we called these same threads of thoughts shared between our minds connections. They happened often—even when we were apart.

Although your expression is free from expectations, perhaps hope—hope that I would join you on earth—was kept in your thoughts when you asked me about the future. For, I felt your hope too—looming in my mind, becoming a connection to yours. In return, I believe you can feel mine too.

Secretly, I-I had hoped that you would ask for me to stay—to always stay! But, instead I was given a choice. Although I could decide in a moment—and act on it in the next moment—I found myself trembling, there, in your gaze, trying to remember the last time someone gave me a choice. The choice to live by the air, or the choice to live by the earth. Destiny was quite a funny thing, but with you, Zelda—_my_ Zelda—it was always governed by the holder. For once, I knew that it could be me.

With the connection between our thoughts, the ones that bonded us together, the words that do not need to be spoken to prove my oath of always being by your side, I puffed an awkward, cheerful laugh—one emotion spawned by happiness that I could not control—one that confirmed me to you—one that concluded our beginning—one that began _our_ ending—one I know you forgive me for because I saw tears forming in her eyes.

Your smile follows.

I proceed towards you with peace in my heart and drew your hands from beneath your chest and held them tightly and returned your gaze. It was vulnerable, but strong, like mine. It was unsure, but confident—both of us washed in a downpour of happiness, the kind that protects you from harm and the fear that follows. It expelled from us and _our _world, we are able to be close—closer than we were moments ago. Brow to brow, we rest our eyes, our hands upon another's wrists sliding from the pulses that bet hard and up another's arms. We inched closer, able to feel another's breath.

Perhaps a kiss will follow.

Perhaps it will not.

A-All I am really sure about it is that you are here, finally, with me, again. And this is how it will be everyday as long as I play my part to always be by your side. And I know I will. So why rush? Why rush anything? In my arms, you are now. And that is all I ever wanted.

—And to hear you.

—This undemanding voice.

Your voice.

You.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. If you were to pause the game at the very end in which this scene is based off of, you will be given a few frames of Link's face. His expression as he listens to Zelda was the inspiration for piece. He is definitely a character I revere because he can say so much without saying anything at all. He is a silent character, yes, but I bet his inner voice is brilliant, beautiful, and wise. By you guys, I hoped I capture this. Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
